You were my first friend
by codebattleseraph13
Summary: in high school Eve is bullied just because she belongs to nasod race but one day a new student transfers into Eve's class he was the only one that was nice to her and because of him she made 4 other friends read to find out more


**I have changed some of the characters personality a bit in this story for example instead of Elsword being stupid, rude and a bit weird i turned him to be a bit more calmer so in other words he doesn't make a fool of himself a lot but he does mess up in front of the girls he likes a bit hint hint ;) and he's also the class clown. And eve knows that she has emotions but people can't see that all except one another hint hint ;) but all the other ones are the same **

**Elsword: lord knight (16 years old)**

**Eve: code empress (16 years old not unknown)**

**Raven: blade master (17 years old not 24 years old)**

**Aisha: void princess (16 years old)**

**Chung: tactical trooper (17 years old)**

**Rena: grand archer (16 years old not unknown)**

Chapter 1

Eve pov

In this world I was hated by everyone just because of my race. It's not my fault that I was born into the royal nasod family was it? Everywhere I went all I could see were people starring at me in disgust school wasn't any better I was bullied by almost everyone there were some that didn't bother but I could tell they still hated me some even pitied me

O and by the way I am a 16 year old (I just gave her this age because her age is unknown) nasod named eve by my side were 2 little robots called moby and reby they were my only friends I didn't care what the world said about me as long as I had those 2 at my side protecting me if felt safe like nothing could hurt me.

Sometimes I wished people would look at me as eve not as some evil nasod like most of my family I'm nothing like them just because of my family's evil ways I get the blame from everyone in school and in my neighbourhood.

Today we had a new student from hearing all the rumours I was guessing it was a boy

O great another person to bully me. I think to myself

O well look who it is girls it's the scrap metal. said the girl with the short caramel hair

What do you want Ruriel I am not in the mood? I answer back in an annoyed tone while glaring at her.

Well you know about the new kid. She said while looking at her glossy fingernails

Ye why? I ask still glaring at her

Well they say he's hot so I just came to say back off. She says in a serious tone

Ye back off. Copied the petite girl inventor named echo

Fine I don't care anyway he's probably going to bully me like all of you pesky humans anyways. I say like I'm looking down on them which I am because these types of people deserve it i have been hurt by this group for ages now when will they just stop.

Be careful what you say eve just remember I always out number you. She says with a sadistic smile and walking off while laughing like some maniac any way I better hurry up to registration their introducing the new student because apparently he's in my class

O great well here we go. I say to myself in a sarcastic way I secure the bag on my shoulder and scurry off to my class as I was walking I could hear whispers and giggles I knew they were all mocking me a small tear came to the corner of my eye I wiped it straight away people made themselves to believe that we nasods don't have emotions but we do (I know she always says she doesn't have emotions but I changed her character a bit but it's the same eve we know and love).

I arrived at in about 5 minutes I walked inside and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me except 3 people there are 3 girls one with purple hair another with green hair (people say Rena's got blonde hair but it looks green to me) and the last with long caramel hair if you looked closely she looks similar to Ruriel. the 2 just kept chatting away like I was just another normal student walking into class I don't know why but I felt happy inside usually once I walked into the classroom people would stare and whisper and the worst is due to my hearing ability I can hear the nasty things their saying about me it's the same thing in the hallway. Suddenly the teacher came walking in

Clap clap clap, Alright class settle down as you all know we have a new student his name is Elsword please treat him well. Explained Miss Stella. Then the door opened and a boy with fiery red hair and crimson eyes came walking in as Ruriel said he was quite handsome and had a well built body you could tell he liked sports.

Class this is Elsword after class I would like someone to show him around the school any volunteers. No hands went up

Ok then Elsword would you like to pick someone to show you around. Miss Stella offered

Alright then how about the girl with white hair and orange eyes. I gasped and pointed to myself and he nodded I could've sworn the whole class jaws dropped except the 3 girls to me they looked relieved and it also felt like i got a couple of cold stares from Ruriel and her gang they looked mad because I never listened to her warning but it wasn't my fault he chose me.

Ok the Elsword why don't you go sit by eve, eve is the one you picked to show you around. He nodded and came to sit in the empty desk next to mine my desk was in the far end of right corner next to window that seat next to me has always been empty since no one had the guts to sit next to me. He walked over to his seat and sat down he starred at the black board but once in a while he would try to catch a glimpse of me from the corner of his eye then he looked at me directly. I looked confused but starred back.

To be continued

**Sorry the ending is crap but I just had to end it if I didn't end it there I would've continued for ages trying to find the best moment to end it anyway please review my story I tried really hard to make it longer. Thanks for reading !**


End file.
